


Esteban's Guitar Lesson

by ScoffingAtGravity



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Elena Of Avalor Appreciation Week, Family Bonding, Francisco Is A Patient Teacher, Gen, Pre-Canon, Smol Esteban Is Easily Frustrated, everything works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoffingAtGravity/pseuds/ScoffingAtGravity
Summary: A drabble about Francisco teaching Esteban how to play the guitar.Written for the Elena Of Avalor Appreciation Week theme "training".





	Esteban's Guitar Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> We see Esteban play the guitar in Secret Of Avalor, and he plays well, so I figured Francisco must have taught him. Also, I'd love if the show revisits that particular talent of Esteban's.

A discordant note permeated the air, and Esteban cringed. Shoving his guitar off to the side while glaring at it, he let out a sound of disgust. "It's hopeless, abuelo! I cannot learn this!"

Francisco studied his young grandson for a moment before kneeling down next to him and laid a gentle hand on the seven-year-old's shoulder. "Now, Esteban, this is only your third lesson. Don't be so hard on yourself." Smiling gently, he reached out and placed the guitar back in his grandson's lap. "Play it again. You can do this."

Esteban glanced between the guitar and his grandfather. After a moment of indecision and an encouraging nod from the other, he positioned his fingers against the strings and slowly began the song anew. He stumbled on the chords a few times, but nevertheless completed the song without any sour notes.

Francisco beamed with pride and applauded. "See? I told you you could do it, mijo. That was very good."

A shy smile lit up Esteban's face. "You really think so, abuelo?"

"I _know_ so. With more practice, you'll soon be playing circles around me." Francisco winked.

Esteban giggled. "I don't know about _that_, abuelo,"

"You will." Francisco ruffled Esteban's hair – ignoring the other's protests. "I think that's enough guitar practice for today." He looked around the room, and then leaned in conspiratorially. "How about we go see if your abuela has finished with the tamales?"

Francisco didn't have to ask twice. Within seconds, Esteban had put away his guitar and sheet music, and was out the door.


End file.
